


One is Silver and the Other is Gold

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Little-venger verse [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Because of Reasons, Confused Sam Wilson, Dancing, Except implied gay sex, F/M, Gen, I cannot tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Or Gay Steve, Queer Character, Queer Steve Rogers, Questioning, Take that relationship as you want it to be, This literally has no tags, Waltzing, fancy parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes to town for a party, and he and Steve discover parts of themselves. And each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One is Silver and the Other is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> 1\. Thank you so so so so sooooooo much to everyone who left such kind words on the last update. It means so much to me, so thank you so much.  
> 2\. This is set before the last update. Just so we're all clear. Check the main series page if you're at all confused.  
> 3\. This is hella short and for that I'm sorry. It's kind of a filler because I really wanted to make Sam Wilson a part of this.  
> 4: The usual warnings: Age play, diapers, feelings. This one is more cute and fluffy than anything else, really it is.  
> 5\. Enjoy! :D

1.

Sam was planning to come to New York for a while. Still, being invited by Captain _fucking_  America as his.... friend? Everyone had a crush on Captain America, so what if he did too? Everyone did. He totally wasn't gay. Nope.

 

Walking into Stark/Avengers tower was.... far from what he had expected. Pepper had TRIED to put the "kids" together, but Tony still had jelly stains down his shirt, Clint's shirt was all wrinkled, and he was chasing a carefree Tasha, who's skirt was fluttering maybe a tad too much, because her panties below her dress may have been visible. Sam chose that moment to clear his throat. All three sets of eyes landed on him and suddenly Tasha was flying at him, gripping him in a big, tight, hug.

 

"Sam! You came!" She squealed. "Daddy wasn't sure you would but I told him you promised and Mommy threatened to come get you herself if she had to."

 

Sam laughed at that. "Your daddy worries too much," He said. "Now, who are your friends?"

 

Natasha beamed and launched into introductions, patting Tony on the head when he hid behind her. "Don't be shy Bubby. Sammy's nice. He helped me and Daddy when we were in DC, when everything was so scary."

 

"Weawwy?" Tony asked around his thumb.

 

"Yep," Sam smiled, getting on eye level with him. "Nice to meet you Tony."

 

Tony shyly stuck his hand out, and that's when Pepper decided to return.

 

"What on EARTH happened in here?!" She gasped.

 

"Tasha was chasing me and took off her diapee!" Clint whined.

 

"Clint!" Tasha yelled.

 

"Natasha Romanov I told you to keep those on!" Pepper said firmly. "Do you know what happens to little girls who don't listen?"

 

"But Mommyyyyyyy!" Tasha whined, flopping down onto the ground with a huff. Her skirt flounced up enough to give Sam way more of a view of the little girl's striped panties than he really wanted to see.

 

"At least put some shorts on underneath Tasha," Sam said with a wink.

 

"SAM!" Steve called as he entered the room. Sam smirked and kept still.

 

"Gotta say it," He teased.

 

"Oh come on Sam, don't be like that," Steve whined.

 

"Nope! Come on Cap!"

 

"On your..." Steve tickled Sam's side, making him erupt into a girlish squeal. Tasha giggled. Daddy had been looking forward to this.

 

* * * *

 

"So the kids are adorable," Sam said with a smirk.

 

Steve blushed. "Yeah. Nat wouldn't shut up about you coming since you promised you would," He muttered shyly. "You made a good impression on her in DC."

 

Sam looked away shyly. "She just looked so terrified. How could I not try to help her forget some of that?" He said. "Anyways, this gala you invited me to."

 

"Pepper got you a suit, all you have to do is show up," Steve smiled. "It's gonna be fun. Everyone is going to be there and-"

 

"Ah! Another friend of our dear captain!" Thor boomed as he entered the kitchen, Loki on his hip. And blue. Sam gave Steve a look.

 

"Umm.... I can explain?" He tried.

 

"Isn't that the guy who you said tried to destroy humanity?" Sam said firmly.

 

"Ehm.... He was kind of just truamatized?" Steve tried. Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on, he's really sweet when you get to know him."

 

"Aye, he is the best of babes," Thor said, kissing the raven-haired boy.

 

Sam looked at Steve. "You trust him?"

 

Steve nodded frantically. "He just kinda got messed up a little," Steve said with a smile at Loki.

 

"Okay then," He shrugged.

 

 

2.

Sam hadn't been anywhere near a party this fancy since after he left Afghanistan. And still, he was here, with Steve Rogers no less.

 

 _Don't screw this up Wilson,_  He kept thinking to himself. Tony and Pepper were near the bar, And they waved the two of them over.

 

"See? I told you this would be fun," Pepper insisted, sipping a glass of champagne. "Come on Sam, I want a dance."

 

"Hey!" Tony pouted.

 

"Oh you'll get one later, I promise," She smirked, kissing Tony's cheek. That seemed to passify the inventor, and Sam found himself being dragged onto the dance floor. Pepper may or may not have been a little tipsy. He needed to make sure Tony (or Bruce, more likely) kept an eye on her. None the less though, she could dance. Sam was by no means an expert, but he could definitely lead. He spun her around the room, dancing happily, before Tony and Steve approached.

 

"May we cut in?" They asked. Sam nodded, happily passing Pepper off to Tony. He expected them to waltz off. What Sam wasn't expecting was Steve to take the lead, and start waltzing with him to the center of the floor. He spun the smaller man gracefully, dipping and swaying and blowing his freaking mind away. And then, as if this couldn't get any crazier, Steve dipped with Sam, and kissed him. It was quick, and chaste, but still on the lips. The electricity that ran through Sam's body was incredible. He blushed as the song ended.

 

"Thanks," He said softly. Steve smiled, and tipped his head up. He kissed him again. And again. And again...

 

 

3.

 _Dear God his lips are soft,_  Sam thought. He wasn't quite clear on when their playful banter and sneaky kisses had turned into hot and heavy making out. He should probably be shoving Steve away. This was probably illegal or against some sort of SHIELD protocol and- dear GOD Steve had sexy hips!

 

The next thing Sam knew he was falling onto a bed that was almost too soft but was somehow just perfect. Steve only broke their kiss long enough to rip his shirt undone and toss it somewhere into the abyss beyond their- THE bed. Sam couldn't help but run his hands over Steve's abs, and that seemed to be the right thing to do, as it both made him blush and sent his lips back onto Sam's. They got sloppier and slowly made their way down to his neck, nibbling every so often. Sam let out an embarrassingly loud moan and ohGodohGodohGodohGOOOOD....

 

 

4.

"Wow," Steve gasped. They laid in bed together the next morning. Sam wasn't quite sure what had happened. What caused him to lose control of himself? Of his feelings? He wasn't GAY. Steve was.... well he wasn't sure exactly WHAT Steve was but clearly, if his backside was anything to go by, Steve was not as innocent as the world would like to believe.

 

"Steve...." Sam started. He wasn't even sure where to start.

 

"Hey, I know that look. That's the 'Oh God what the fuck did I just do?' look," Steve said. "Don't even start Sam."

 

"But we... I... you..."

 

"Please tell me this is not the 'oh God I just banged Captain Fucking America' speech because I thought we were better than that," Steve pouted.

 

Sam took a deep breath. "You may be fine with you, but I'm still a piece of work Stevie," Sam sighed. "Up until now I was pretty sure I was.... not whatever the hell I did last night."

 

"You experimented Sam," Steve shrugged. "Tony and Pepper both insist it's normal. Well, Tony does. Pepper says wondering is fine, but experiments should have safety precautions. Which was why Tony bought me a bottle of lube and condoms."

 

Sam laughed. Okay, he was in over his head. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing though. There was still reality though....

 

 

5.

Sam didn't want to admit it, but he really didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with the kids, and Steve and.... Explore whatever the hell he was feeling. But he had a job and bills to pay and... and right now being a hero and an uncle sounded like a lot more fun.

 

"You don't have to leave," Natasha said from the door, making Sam jump.

 

"Geez, Pepper wasn't kidding," He chuckled.

 

"Don't go," Natasha whispered. "You're gonna make Daddy so sad if you do."

 

Sam smiled, sitting on the bed. "Come here lady bug," He said, patting the spot next to him. Natasha crawled up on the bed, looking so eagerly at him. "You're super special, you know that?"

 

"WHY do you have to go?" She asked. "It's so fun here. We need you, Daddy needs you, and we have lots of fun and sleepovers and sometimes we make cookies and watch movies and Daddy gets so lonely and all he's talked about for the past three WEEKS is you."

 

"It's not that simple Nat," Steve said, brushing some hair from her face. "I've got stupid grown up responsibilities back in DC. People need me to help them."

 

"But we need you MORE," Natasha whined. "And Tony even has an extra floor for you and you can be a super hero with us. Please?"

 

"Yeah, please?" Tony begged. "I'll take care of everything."

 

"You guys really do want me, don't you?" Sam asked. It had been a long time since he was really wanted like this. Both littles nodded eagerly. "Well... If it's not too much trouble..."

 

"Yay!" The two screamed. Sam laughed. Yeah, maybe this was the right choice after all.

 

 

6.

Natasha decided they should inform everyone at dinner. It was fitting, because it was movie night, and Pepper had made sure that there was a nice meal waiting. It wasn't often they cooked on Movie nights, but when they did, it was extra special. Natasha smirked at Sam as Steve made a small toast.

 

"It's gonna suck when you leave dude," Steve sighed.

 

"Actually....." Sam started. Natasha and Pepper giggled, and Tony just smirked. "Seems your little ones have decided I'm an honorary Avenger."

 

"You..." Steve choked on his words, before grinning ear to ear.

 

"We settled it all today," Pepper said. "He's gonna be all moved in by next weekend."

 

Steve beamed before pulling Sam in for a kiss. Yeah, this was the right choice. Sam just knew it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie gang, here's the deal: I'm working on this in bits and pieces. This is not what happened with Bucky. I've got that one almost done. Also another one. Basically I'm still working on this as I can. but I'm about to head into finals and end of semester crap. So it may take a while, but fear not! :) Love you guys and I'll see you next time.


End file.
